


Pretty Baby

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Missing Scene' for willwork4dean's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/383995">"Personal Effects"</a> (aka  the smut portions).  Posted with ww4d's full permission.   Can be  read as a standalone knowing this: each man thought the other had died, and G has long, light hair.  I see the style being something like this (oooollld picture of COD): <a href="http://www.nowhavefun.com/celebritypictures/main.php?g2_view=dynamicalbum.PopularAlbum&g2_albumId=3203&g2_itemId=40058">here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Personal Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383995) by [willwork4dean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwork4dean/pseuds/willwork4dean). 



At the end of “Personal Effects”, chapter 2:

 

_Sam tightened his grip. “It’s all right, baby,” he whispered. “It’s all right. I’m here.”_

 

G lifted his head from the 'safe' spot on Sam's neck, and nuzzled at Sam's cheek. “Thought you were dead,” he repeated, the tears dripping down the black skin as if they were Sam's own tears. He inhaled sharply to prevent the wave of pain from overwhelming him, and pulled G back just a little. 

 

“You know I love you, baby.” He wrapped his arms around G's shoulder and just held him close, for as long as his skittish lover would let him. “Let me take care of you tonight, huh?” 

 

“Don't have any lube.” G lamented, tilting his head. 

 

“Well, there is that eel fat. We've used worse, haven't we?” Sam snickered and licked G's neck a little, causing the younger man to squirm a little. “You like that, don't you, baby.” It wasn't a question; Sam was falling easily back into the role of protector and anchor. 

 

“If it gets you in me, I'm good, Sam,” G replied, reaching toward him with long, grasping fingers. He grabbed the lapels of Sam's jacket. “Off. Now.” 

 

“You're bein' a pushy little bottom, G.” He started to add more of their normal banter, but took one look at G's face and the expression on it, and shucked the jacket easily, laying it on the floor. The shirt soon followed. 

 

G was naked by the time Sam pulled his belt out of its loops. He made short work of his jeans and dropped his boxers, all the while just drinking in the sight of G's body. 

 

“God, G. I missed you. Missed you like hell. While they had me, baby, I was reliving every time we'd 'get lost'. It kept me sane.” He sighed and moved toward his lover, hands already stroking skin and pulling him close for a deep kiss. He gazed over at the table and looked down at the glomps of eel fat on their makeshift plates, snorting silently as he combined it and brought it over. “Figured I'd grab _this_ before we got too hot and heavy, baby.” He looked down at the little 'nest' G had made on the bed. “Made yourself right at home, I see.” He grinned widely, and was gratified to see the fire in G's eyes start to return. 

 

“Shut up,” G groused, breaking out of Sam's embrace and grabbing the plate of goo. He set it to one side of the 'nest' and lay down, spreading his legs in an inviting posture, hard cock bouncing against his body. “Get down here, Sailor, and take care of me.” 

 

“Geeze, G.” Sam jibed in return, but he couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face. “Love you, baby.” 

 

“Yeah, I got it.” G didn't say 'I love you' very often at all. It was partly the way he was raised, and partly just who he was. Sam knew how much he loved him. He didn't need to hear anything to make it real. He lowered his head to kiss G's, starting with gentle licks to his lips, and gradually increasing the intensity as he went along. He lost himself in the familiar sensations of his lover's lips, tongue, skin and hands... the hands scrabbling and scraping on his back, leaving their usual trails of darker skin behind. 

 

He felt G's muscles tense up and he pulled back to let the man breathe. He could go on for a lot longer – he had to get some civilian use out of his underwater training – but he didn't want an asphyxiated lover on his hands. Not tonight, at least. He waited for G's inevitable complaint, and as sure as tides, it came. 

 

“Sam, don't, please. Just fuck me hard, please?” Sam almost gave into him, but shook his head slowly, stroking his hands down G's chest, tangling into the little bit of fuzz on his chest, twisting and yanking lightly. 

 

“Not tonight, baby. I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone. I've gotta take my time with you and know you're here. Tomorrow, I'll fuck you stupid, or you can fuck me. That good enough?” He punctuated his question with another lick to skin, this time to an already hardening nipple. 

 

“Guh. I suppose. I guess we shouldn't be too loud, either. I mean, the walls are ...” 

 

“Don't have to worry about _me_ being loud, Gorgeous. You let me know, and I'll try to help.” He grinned and continued stroking, his touches becoming more sure the longer he touched him. He knew G. Reacquainting himself with him was the easy part. He sighed with contentment and gazed down into G's blue eyes. One hand inevitably snaked up to the long hair on his head, running his hands through it. He lifted G's head with his hands, cradling the soft tresses as he lowered his head down for another deep, drugging kiss. 

 

He touched, stroked, lightly pinched and massaged all over G's naked body, following the touches with licks and kisses when he'd stolen all of G's breath again. G wriggled in a way that reminded him of the eel, and he chuckled softly. 

 

“What's so funny, Sammy?” Sam knew G had relaxed quite a bit. He only ever called him Sammy when they were entangled together like this. 

 

“Just enjoyin' watchin' you squirm, G.” He shifted his hand a little, and the touches became tickles. 

 

“Oh, oh, oh...” G was doing his best to keep his voice quiet. “If you want me to keep quiet, man, you've got to stop that.” Sam smiled and returned to lavishing his attention on his lover's skin. He kissed right under his eyes where the tears had so recently fallen, licking gently at the salty skin, closing his eyes in pleasure. 

 

After a few more minutes of just checking G over and making sure he was okay – albeit a few pounds lighter, Sam stuck his finger in the fat and slid it around between his thumb and finger. “You ready, baby? You ready to fly?” 

 

“Yeah, Sammy.” G looked up at him, lips swollen, eyes red, hair splayed out under him. 

 

Sam leaned down and whispered his words near G's ears, moving his fingers toward G's anus. “I'm gonna fill you up, Callen. I'm gonna send us both soaring. I'm gonna make it good for you, baby. So good.” He kept whispering filthy things as he slicked G up, making sure to take his time and do it well. One finger crooked and twisted for what seemed like forever before he allowed the second to join it. He could feel G getting restless, but kept the slow pace. “You haven't had my big cock inside you for a very long time, baby. We don't need to be dealing with tears on top of everything else, do we?” 

 

“Oh, god, no, but it doesn't mean you have to treat me like a damn virgin, Sam!” G whispered his complaint fiercely, and Sam ignored it, deciding instead to lick at the edge of his ear until G's thrashing became shuddering in pleasure. Sam grinned ferally, taking G's mouth in another deep kiss, licking around the inside of G's mouth before stabbing his tongue in time with his two fingers. He scissored his fingers, stretching more, letting G have air for a second or two before going right back to it. He slid a third finger in, twisted them around a few times, and then pulled out, lifting his head to hear a whispered, “Finally. Fuck me, Sammy, please???” 

 

Sam smiled, said nothing, and grabbed a little more of the fat, trying to leave enough for them to use again when they'd recovered. He coated his cock and slid the tip inside, closing his eyes as he felt the pleasure he thought never feel again. He waited a moment or two, only spurred on by G's erratic hip thrusts and his quiet swearing in Russian, or Romanian, or something Slavic. He slid the rest of the way in, taking his time. “Don't want to hurt you, baby. Need to show you.” 

 

“Show me what, Sammy?” G's eyes flicked up to his, and for a split second, Sam could see everything there: the pain of losing him, the feeling of uselessness, the effect Olivia's words had had on him, the need for reassurance, and the old insecurity and restlessness that were always there. He sighed gustily, pressing all the way in, pausing for just a moment before sliding out again in a slow, measured thrust that seemed to let something slide into place inside him. G was alive. G was okay. G was writhing and bucking beneath him. All was right in the world. 

 

“How much I love you, G Callen.” Sam was surprised to see G's eyes fill up again, and he shifted their weight so he could lower himself to kiss him again. “Hey, hey, none of that,” he chided, wiping his thumb beneath G's eyes in case a tear fell free. 

 

“I missed you, Sammy. I felt like somebody had cut something out of me.” It was declarative enough without being sappy. Typical G. Sammy buried his hand in G's hair again, massaging gently as he continued to thrust almost lazily inside him. “Need more, Sam. I need more.” Now it was G's turn to whisper the filthy things, and Sam felt the lust rise inside of him. He moved his hand away from G's head, planting it firmly above G's shoulder. He moved the other hand from where it was stroking on G's body to the spot directly opposite, moving to brace himself over his lover's long, lithe frame. They couldn't reach to kiss as easily this way, not with G's ass so far up in the air, but G liked this position better. Sam could hit his sweet spot pretty easily, and if he just tried... 

 

There. G started hissing, sounding almost like the slithery animals they'd eaten for supper when he moved. He shook his head from side to side, thrashing happily, swallowing his moans. 

 

Knowing it wouldn't take that long for either of them now, Sam whispered, “Touch yourself, G. Come on. Stroke yourself. God, that's hot.” He shuddered, jerking his hips into a quick, snapping rhythm that was sure to make G come much more quickly. 

 

It wasn't long until he felt his balls tighten and the sensation of pleasure move through his body, shooting his come directly inside his lover's ass. He kept thrusting, balancing his weight on one hand while wrapping his other around G's smaller, lighter hand wildly stroking his own cock. “Come on, G. I'm here, baby. I ain't goin' nowhere. C'mon...” He kept moving, slamming into G's prostate, jacking his cock and whispering his words of love and security, and G finally arched his back and came, splattering come all over both of them. G turned his body, grabbed a dingy t-shirt and began wiping them up. 

 

Slowly, grudgingly, Sam eased himself out of G's ass and allowed the other man to wipe him clean. He laid down beside him, snuggling up against him as close as possible. For once, G didn't fight it, just relaxed into his embrace, mouthing his shoulder gently as he snuggled in. “Glad you're not dead, Sammy,” he sighed before closing his eyes.

 

Sam chuckled to himself, and pulled one of the covers over the two of them. “Makes both of us, baby.” With a quick listen and check of his area around him, Sam settled down into sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

From Personal Effects: 

 

“ _Please.” G yawned. “You just want something to grab onto when you fuck my mouth.”_

 

The Romanian morning dawned and Sam awoke, shivering slightly in the cold. He remembered the moment the day before when G had told him he loved him. He looked down at his man, the red-gold strands of that goofy hairdo splayed out beneath him. He was right. G was fucking beautiful. 

 

G stirred, hand reaching down toward some weapon or other. Sam immediately began touching him lightly, hoping to calm him before he woke completely. 

 

“Oh, Sam.” G smiled. “It's you. I was afraid for a bit I'd dreamed it.” 

 

“You didn't dream a damn thing. Ache in your ass should prove it.” 

 

“You were so soft and gentle there isn't much left to feel.” 

 

“Good. Sam lay back down beside him stroking his hair. “I didn't want to hurt you. Not like that.” 

 

G snorted. “Well, I do have a slight ache in my ass. Care to give me a matching one in the face?” 

 

Sam looked at him, brows quirked. “You askin' what I think you're askin, Callen?” 

 

“Skull fuck me, please?” 

 

“I can do that. Then, if you want, you can work your magic on me. Fill me up.” 

 

G shuddered. “I'd like that.” He grinned, moving to sit up a little. “Seriously, though. You just want to grab this head of hair and slam into my face, don't you?” 

 

“God, yeah.” Sam nodded, straddling G's legs. He leaned over and kissed G, letting the man take over. G kissed him harshly, nipping at his lips, jamming his tongue in. He pulled back, wrenching away and pushing Sam back a little roughly, moving his head to Sam's cock. 

 

Sam sighed, burying his hands in G's hair, clenching his fingers. “Oh, yeah, baby. So good at that.” Sam shifted his weight again, pushing on G's head gently. 

 

Without much warning, G opened his mouth, filling it with Sam's cock. Sam opened his mouth to yowl loudly at the feeling, but instead, all that came out was a sharp exhale. He pushed further in, knowing this was exactly what G wanted. He set up a quick, harsh rhythm, pushing his cock into G's warm, wet mouth. 

 

He was doing just exactly what G had asked him to do. One of G's favorite things was just to sit back and let Sam fuck his face. The first time he suggested it, Sam was flabbergasted. He was willing to let the man give him a BJ, naturally, but to fuck his face? That went against everything he knew about loving someone. However, G convinced him, and it quickly became one of their favorite things to do. Skull fucking G was like coming home all over again. Last night had been slow and sweet, and Sam had needed that. But they both needed this. 

 

He snapped his hips, pushing down on G's head again, pulling a little on the hair. G moaned appreciatively, but the noise didn't seem to go very far. It didn't take long for Sam to come, pulsing hot down G's throat. G swallowed everything easily, then sucked a little more just for the fun of it, and pulled off, pushing Sam back. He pulled out from under him, continuing to push Sam down. They had to shift a couple times to make sure Sam didn't fall off the end, but when he was finally situated, G lowered his mouth to Sam's and kissed him savagely, demanding everything Sam had. Sam hadn't bothered getting dressed, so it was easy for G to slick a finger and push it roughly into Sam's body. He jerked and twisted, adding a second finger just as Sam was ready for it. A third followed. G slicked his cock and slammed it inside, pushing as far up inside Sam's body as it could possibly go. “You're mine, you bastard,” he whispered as he pulled his mouth off Sam's. “Don't you fuckin' go away again.” 

 

“Never, baby. Never.” He lifted his head, exposing his neck to the nips, licks and sucks he knew were coming. G could get rough, but Sam liked that from him. He couldn't often give it, but he could certainly take it. G scraped a nail down Sam's body, causing Sam to shudder.

 

G began to thrust hard, slamming into Sam and hitting him good. It wasn't every time, but it was often enough that Sam began to pant harshly, gripping the bed.

 

“No,” G whispered. “The hair. It's here, so use it. Pull, it, Sammy.” G grinned at him, thrusting again, hitting his prostate. 

 

Sam bit back a deep groan, fisting his hands in G's hair, pulling on it, keeping G's head back. 

 

“That's it, man. Keep that up, and this won't take long at all.” G thrust a few more times, each time hitting him just right, and then he groaned softly, coming inside. Sam saw stars, but didn't release any more, his cock remaining limp against him. G pulled out, cleaned them up, and then collapsed right on top of him. “Needed that,” he murmured into Sam's skin. 

 

Sam let go of the man's hair and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. “Me too, G. Me too. Wanna go back to sleep, or get clean?” 

 

“Sleep a little more, probably. We do have to get up. I need to go do my regular things. You know, to maintain my cover. If you want, you can come with me. But you'll have to pretend to be mute.” 

 

Sam snorted. “We'll see.” He shook his head and wrapped his arms more tightly around G. With the familiar warmth right there, he dozed lightly for another couple hours. 


End file.
